Artemis Fowl: The New Plan
by bluetowel
Summary: Incomplete. Set after 'Artemis Fowl: The Eternity Code'. Artemis regained the memories lost years ago.
1. So It Begins

**Chapter 1 – So It Begins**

Artemis Fowl grinned vampirishly at the increasing number of computers affected by W32.Blaster.Worm which he released onto Windows. All around the world, one by one, people's computers were being forced to shut down while the worm causes rampage, duplicating and infecting, clamping to servers of important websites. While the programmers at Windows try to settle the problem, Artemis went in through the security system, hacking his way to the mainframe.

"Password?" the screen enquired. 'Not a problem' he thought as a few seconds later, he got through to the place he wanted. Hacking his way into a system was nothing new to this precocious boy, for Artemis isn't like any other. He is in fact a brilliant criminal mastermind since the age of 12. His intelligence would scare away most if they knew how _clever he really is._

Now at 18, the once lanky, pale-faced boy is replaced with a well-built, tall young man who still needs to be out in the sun more (with constant nagging from his mother and his butler eerrr… Butler). Despite that, Artemis gets along fairly well with his parents, butler/bodyguard and the staff at his home, Fowl Manor.

It's only with the rest of the world does Artemis have a problem with, inclusive of his latest endeavour.

When Artemis was 14, his father returned from being captured by the Russian mafia, a changed man and very much interested in keeping to the right side of the law. Artemis didn't fully understand how it happened but instinctively, he felt that since his father's appearance and the strange objects he found planted upon him, there had been an empty space in his mind.

The space kept niggling at him about an experience that had happened to him but he just couldn't solve it yet. He had flashes and dreams on fairies, centaurs and dwarfs; whom he still hadn't manage to decipher. And that bothered him a LOT. Artemis has never been unable to solve anything his life before.

(A/N: Mulch Diggums still has not made contact with Artemis due to his stint in jail and to some other _problems _with Julius Root.)

"Arty-darling!" called his mother, from the adjacent room.

"Yes Mother" he replied, pushing a button on his computer, shutting off the screen and to whatever he had been doing. Calmly he stood up, brushed away the imaginary lint from his clothes and strode out to greet his mother.

"Ah, there you are. Your father and I have something to tell you."

"Oh really? What might that be Mother?"

"We have planned to have a vacation in the Mediterranean Islands. Would you care to go with us?"

"Personally, I'm very busy at the moment, you know, school work and all. But I do wish you all the fun."

"Darling" said Angeline Fowl persuasively "You are still young and good-looking, though a tad pale. There'll be time for you to do work there and enjoy yourself, have some sun… meet new people maybe?"

"**MOTHER! **I am really busy and I don't need to meet any new people. I have all the people I need to know here."

"Oh Arty! Come with us."

"I really can't. Why don't you and Father go and have fun, without me spoiling it for you?" Artemis moved forward to give his mother a reassuring hug. Dejected, Angeline hugged her only son tightly, a sad smile upon her face 'He's grown so much. My little boy is now a young man' Stepping back, Artemis tries to squelch the guilt he feels at the look on his mother's face without much success. Outwardly, he smiled and said "Don't forget to bring Juliet along and I promise… I'll spend an hour or two everyday outside."

"Alright… we'll be off tomorrow morning and away for 2 weeks. Do look after yourself. Don't forget to have your meals and spend time outside." Angeline replied, giving a kiss on her son's forehead "No matter what, you are still my son and I love you" before turning to go to her room and resume packing her bags.

'What was that all about?' Artemis thought with remorse. He walked back to his room but his initial zeal has left him so he took a sharp u-turn and went out to the garage. Somewhere in his 18 years, Artemis had discovered the beauty of cars; fast, beautiful and classic. His collection ranges from Alfa Romeo to Ferrari, Lamborghini, BMW, Porsche and many more. But his favourite is a classic Aston Martin Vantage Volante which he drives whenever he feels the need to vent his frustration. 

Later in the evening, he returned in time for dinner with his parents but excused himself before dessert was served. He met up with Butler to get updated on any latest development and then went off to bed. In his room, Artemis removed his clothes (and subconsciously folded them before placing into the laundry basket) and slipped bare underneath the covers as sleep and weariness soon overcome him. 

Early the next morning, Artemis woke in time to see his parents off on the family's jet. Artemis Fowl the First looked at his grown son and gathered him into a bear hug. 

"Take care of yourself while we are gone."

"Yes Father, don't worry. I've got Butler here with me." Holding him once more, Artemis was then relinquished to his mother, who hugged and kissed him as well.

"Remember your promise to spend time outdoors. I want to see you with at least a tinge of tan on that pale skin when we return."

"Yes Mother. Have a wonderful and safe journey."

"We'll bring you back something. Au revoir, Arty-dear." Angeline said as she stepped into the jet. Artemis waved back until the jet took off.

Then turning to Butler, he announced cheerily, a difference to his usual wintry self "Well old friend, it's time to start with the next plan. What do you say?"

"As you wish, sir."


	2. The Letter

**Disclaimer:** Well I guess I didn't add in a disclaimer for the first chapter so here goes; I do not own Artemis Fowl in any way that I wish and any similarities to any characters/ places/ creatures/ personal insanity are purely coincidental unless stated for in the book (I mean you wouldn't be reading this fanfic if you hadn't read the book right?) Anything else clearly is the right and property of Eoin Colfer ß the author obviously (Hey, if he was reading this, I'd be extremely flattered) and Puffin Books. Any unauthorized usage will be severely dealt with: **Think Fairy, Think Again.**

**Chapter 2 – The Letter**

Meeting at the study ten minutes later, Artemis and Butler got down to their plan.

"What news has got you?" cried Artemis, as he re-booted his Mac computer and quickly scanned it for any new developments.

"I've received news from a Maurice Diggory with the note to 'Meet me at the Fowl Manor cellar on the 20th' addressed to you, Artemis."

"Pardon? Did you check where it came from?"

"Yes but that's the surprising point. It's not an email… it's a letter."

"A letter? Curious, where is it now?"

"I've sent for it to be screened for any harmful substances at the lab. We'll get it back this evening. But the content of the letter has been scanned onto your computer under 'Questionable Adversary'."

Artemis clicked open the folder and read through the letter. It says:

_To Master A. F. the Second,_

_If you have received this letter, I trust you and __Butler__ are in the best of health and that my letter has not been intercepted. I would have contacted you sooner but for an annoyance in my part of the 'World'. I am Maurice Diggory and whatever I need to tell you, I would prefer to do it in person. Just know that I am an ally though you have no reason to trust me. Another reason why I had sent a letter instead of the mandatory email is because from my 'World', there is an intelligence agency, The Centaur, who would have easily tracked me down. It is crucial that I meet you on the 20th in the manor's cellar. I have a great deal to inform you. Until we meet, kind sir._

_Yours truly,_

_M. Diggory_

"Rather odd letter, don't you think so Butler? His handwriting looks like chicken-scratching."

"Perchance he was in a hurry, sir? From my judgment, Mr. Diggory is in need and running from some higher authority,"

"Wonderful, a fellow criminal seeking help. But clearly, I think Mr. Diggory seems to know us well. He left a lot of clues in his letter, like he wishes for us to remember him. Look how he enquired of our health, how he would have contacted us earlier…"

"He places the word 'World' in inverted commas, what could that mean? And 'The Centaur'? I have not heard of such an agency. Furthermore, why does he wish to meet us in the cellar?"

Artemis suddenly stood up, his vampirish grin for once forgotten. In its place was a wide unadulterated smile that shone, "Butler! I feel that our Mr. Diggory can help us in filling the empty lot."

Butler was quite shocked at the look on his principal's face, for never had he seen such a happy expression especially on his young master. Artemis quickly schooled his features but he could not keep the joy from creeping into his voice.

"Now stop gaping there, Butler. It's time for us to prepare for our meeting with Mr. Diggory. We have three days. **As for our Mr. Diggory – be prepared for a long explanation**" said Artemis serenely, this time with his prominent vampirish smirk in place.


	3. Finally

**A/N: **LOL! Too true. I tend to get my tenses mix up. It's purely unintentional for I did beta it but I can't seem to be able to find any mistakes (in my head that is). So apologies to everyone. Furthermore I was writing it at the spur of the moment so I won't lose the train of thought. I will take care to be more aware of my tenses. To the reviewers, thanks for reading and leaving me your opinions.

**Chapter 3 – Finally…**

Artemis File No: #134-MD/ Maurice Diggory

_Fowl Manor Cellar_

_20/08/2003_: __

**_2200hr_**

_All systems ready and checked for apprehension of subject. Cellar cleared of possible entry/exit points. __Butler__ in position. Awaiting said-subject._

**_2230hr_**

_Subject has not appeared..._

**_2300hr_**

_Still MIA. Possible reason: Subject has been captured by other foes._

**_2315hr_**

_Noises heard. Coming from under the cellar. __Butler__ standing alert._

**_2316hr_**

_Appearance of hole in floor. Butler circling hole, searching for cause…_

A head pops out of the hole or what seem to be a head. It wasn't possible to tell with the _creature_'s mouth hanging wide open. Upon seeing Butler, the _creature hinged back its jaw into place and said "Hello Butler-old friend. You're looking good. How about a sandwich?"_

Twice in a span of the week, Butler was struck dumb. He stood gaping at the short, rotund, spindly _creature_ clambering out of the hole before him. For a moment, a distant memory of **ever seeing the _creature flashed through his mind. But Butler quickly shook it away when he heard the _creature_ giving off a distinctive familiar sound from its nether regions. Armed with his Sig Sauer, Butler grabbed the __creature by its neck and strapped him (wrists and ankles) to a chair nearby. The _creature_ tried twisting its way out of the chair but at every move it made, a small volt of electricity passed through its system._**

(**A/N: I like the word '_creature'. I might have gone overboard with it though.)_**

"I would stop moving if I were you. You'd only cause further pain to yourself." An artic voice pierced through the still air of the cellar.

"So… this is how you treat an **old friend**? What wonderful hospitality you have, Artemis." grumbled the _creature beneath its/his breath._

"Mr. Diggory I presume. Tell me, why do you insist that you are an old friend?"

"Because I **am**..." he cried indignantly. He continued to mumble to himself in a low tone but Artemis was able to piece a few of what he was saying "… expected more from you… considering the mind-sweep… years ago… come back… harassed… D'Arvit…" 

"**AH-HAH! Oh… OW!" he cried as the electricity surged through him.**

Artemis raised a brow when he heard the exclamation.

"Have you thought of something?" enquired Artemis.

"Yes, around my neck is a gold disk medallion. You told me to return it to you after I got out. I figured it was encrypted with the information you've lost those years ago."

'_Gold medallion? Could it be? Why does it seem familiar?'_

Choosing to trust his intuition, which hardly failed him, Artemis indicated to Butler to extract the medallion from their '_guest_'. As Butler held the medallion up, a sudden dose of memories filled both their memories.

"**MULCH DIGGUMS??"**

"Why Butler, you remembered. I'm flattered."

"Mulch, Welcome back. Butler – release him." Artemis announced briskly as he took the medallion and walked out of the cellar. He went to his study and placed the medallion into the cdrom-drive of his Mac. He then clicked open the unnamed folder and keyed in the password. A title appeared on the screen followed by its content - 

**Artemis File No: #98-FAY/ Fairy Code**

Artemis took a seat and began to read…


	4. Butler

**A/N:** This chapter is a bit sappy and Artemis and Butler might seem OOC but remember, it's an entry written years ago and he had just suffered through the lost of his old friend. So bare with me.

**Chapter 4 – Butler**

**2 hours later**

Artemis called for Butler to enter the study and handed him a folio. In it detailed all the memories and events that took place for the three years-span. At each turn of the page, Butler's eyes twinkled. Finally he looked up and stared directly at Artemis.

"I remembered… the kidnapping of Captain Short… her healing powers… trolls… Commander Root… Foaly… getting back your father…" with each memory he recalled, Butler's face grew wider, grinning. That is until he reached the page on his _very near-death: _

**Subject: ****Butler****, Domovoi.**

Venue: En Fin, Knightsbridge, London

Case: 

§ Shot at close range by Arno Blunt

§ Bullet coated with Teflon

§ Penetrated Kevlar in the sternum area

§ Preserved by cryogenics

§ Lost him for 3 hours

§ Resurrected by Captain Short

§ Revived a week later (**A/N: Does anyone know how long Butler was out?)**

The list went on explaining every other details pertaining to the incident.

When Butler turns to the next page, there was an entry written in Artemis' precise handwriting. As he read it, he realised Artemis didn't write it as efficient as a computer but as the human he is. It said:

_We almost lost him… **I almost lost him. Holly managed to bring him back but the passing time and healing process aged him by 15 years. Despite that, I am extremely thankful for his return. Father had taught me well: **_aurum potestas est_ – 'Gold is power' but __Butler__… Domovoi to me is more than a butler/bodyguard; he is my one real friend, companion and guardian. He has been there since I can remember, protecting me the best that he can. I know I have not been an easy person to look after. I have lots of plans. Most would go without a hitch but there are the diminutive times when unexpected developments occur, __Butler__ is there by my side. He had never ridiculed any of the plans no matter how silly (for the lack of a better word) it may seem. Yet this one time, I almost lost him forever. He took the bullet meant for me and I never expected the hit to be fatal. For some reason, I had subconsciously place Domovoi in the 'invincible' file. I had always imagined that we would die together – facing insurmountable odds, in some exotic location. On the lip of a reactivated Vesuvius perhaps, or on the banks of the mighty __Ganges__. But together, as friends. After all they had been through, __Butler__ simply could not be defeated at the hands of some grandstanding second-rate muscleman. The irony of it all._

_Domovoi -  if you're reading this, I have only one thing to say to you:_

**_I'm sorry._**

Slowly getting up, Butler walked to the nearest window and stared out. Artemis stood by the desk, eyeing him, not knowing how to respond. Butler looked so lost and a tick could be seen, twitching near his jaw. A few minutes later (and what felt like years to Artemis) Butler spoke "It is my sacred duty to protect my principal at all cause, a Butler to a Fowl, even if it means my death. Failure to do so is a disgrace to the family's name, honour and pride. A Madam Ko disciple also has to keep strict distance from their principal, to not be attached. Yet I broke that code for I care deeply for you, Artemis, as a young master and like a son. That's the reason why I took the bullet. It wasn't your fault that I took the bullet. And you saved me…"

"But…"

"Let me finish this Artemis. Holly brought me back but you, you saved me with your quick thinking. I owe you my life. Nothing can repay a life's debt."

Butler then turned and faced Artemis. Artemis had a sorrowful look and tears were flowing down his face freely. There stood not the young man we encountered but the lost boy looking at his mentor.

"I'm sorry, so, so sorry." Suddenly he ran and gave Butler a hug. They held on to each other for ages before composing themselves and stepped away.

"We still have a lot of years to go, my old friend." Artemis said deprecatingly.

"Now about our dwarf friend out there, I've got a new plan…"

**A/N: **Did you see something? Hah! I hope that chapter wasn't too bad (if it is, tell me). I know it's sappy (I like sappiness) for I wanted to produce a humane side to both Artemis and Domovoi (I just like his name) to prove that they are not as 2-dimensional and also now, we can get back to the one-tracked, cold, brilliant, sarcastic wit of Artemis (I love it when he's mean and has the vampirish-persona on) and Butler's steady presence. Of course, there be other times when Artemis would show his human-side but that's for another chapter. Please review.


	5. Corsica

**A/N:** Talking about the Blaster.Worm LOL my friend was extremely unhappy with me for I kept reminding her of it. Most of us got it off the school server [using Windows XP] but my Leggy escaped – I named my laptop Leggy after Legolas ha-ha and now maybe I will remind her of the Welchia.Worm. It seems my school **LOVES** getting infected by viruses and worms. 

On a simpler note, I wish to thank all of you who reviewed, it means a great deal to me.

**Chapter 5 – ****Corsica******

_Previously_

_"Now about our dwarf friend out there, I've got a new plan…"_

"Do you really?" asked Butler blatantly.

"Actually…" Artemis gave a quaint grin "…I don't."

Artemis Fowl the Second, heir to the Fowl's name and enterprise. A resident-mastermind with an IQ off the charts and only 18 years of age ended his pre-compulsory studies a year ago. Years ago, his father had kept a _closer (though not unappreciated) eye on Artemis, forcing him to place whatever plans on hiatus. So to keep his parents off his back, he secretly withheld this particular information. Artemis has changed not only in manner but also in looks. His raven-coloured hair is now longer and tends to obscure his vision. His eyes are the colour of quicksilver and more hardened with determination. He has grown taller reaching a height of 6'2 and with his parents' urging, he took up martial arts and self defence under Butler's tutelage to tone and add some meat to his wiry body. Despite all that, he dislikes getting out under the sun so his complexion is as pale as an albatross' wings._

In the year following, he had released more viruses and worms onto the cyber-world than most and gained access to millions of online accounts just at the tip of his fingers. Hacking into systems and re-programming them was a cinch to him and he had increased his wealth by picking off others' Swiss bank savings. You would think Artemis would be a little worried of getting caught but evading the law **is** his specialty. Furthermore the people who he '_borrowed_' from wouldn't dare go to the authority if they knew what is good for them. They would just have to make do with a few lesser millions. Not that Artemis needs it. His father _did_ manage to regain back the funds he lost from the Russian business deal.

While clearly, Artemis was getting a little bored with his life when out *_pops*Mulch Diggums, an old acquaintance and fellow criminal with information regarding the memories of his and Butler's past. When it all seems to be smooth sailing again, Artemis realises… '_I haven't got a plan._'_

'_How can this be? I've always had a plan, especially one that includes getting gold.' Yet our dear Artemis was stumped. _

He took a seat by the window, facing the meadows and a small brook. While it didn't help him to develop a plan, the scenery and the meditation techniques he learnt helped in clearing his mind.

Surprisingly, the first thought that entered his mind was '_I really NEED to get away.'_

"Butler, pack up! You too, Mulch. It's time we take a vacation. I'm sure my parents would be delighted to have me there on the Mediterranean Islands with them." He ordered them forcefully as he made haste to his room and onto his packing.

Less than an hour later, they were all on the Fowl's private jet flying across the ocean, Butler on the controls, Mulch discomfited at being on a plane and Artemis gazing intently out the window.

'_Why do I want to go see my parents after I told them I wasn't interested? It'd be a nice surprise though.' He soon forgot all about it as fatigue took over and he fell into a deep slumber._

'_Arty! Get back!'_

'_Mother? Is that you?'_

'_Arty – RUN!'_

'_Father!'_

'_Save yourself, go NOW!'_

'_Juliet? Wait! What is happening? What's going on? Mother? Father?'_

'_GO ARTY!'_

'_Mum, Dad, no don't **leave me.'**_

"Arty! Arty! Wake up!"

"Wh-at? WHAT? I'm awake."

"You had a bad dream" said Mulch as he dragged his body back to his seat "What happened?"

"Err… I don't remember. Excuse me for a second." Artemis replied as he made his way to the lavatory. When Artemis was out of sight, Mulch went upfront to the cockpit to have a little chat with Butler.

"Yes Mulch, can I help you?"

"Artemis had a bad dream."

"I see. What is it about?"

"I don't know. I heard him shouting 'Mum, Dad'. When I asked him, he said he couldn't remember but it shook him."

"Why do you say that?"

"For one thing, Artemis never stutters not unless he means to. Yet when he awoke, he was shaking badly and his words were slurred. And he stumbled while making his way to the restroom."

A frown line appeared on Butler's forehead upon hearing Mulch's words. Throughout Artemis' life, he has never been afraid of anything before. Butler made sure of it. But now, something happened in a just a millisecond that spook his young master and somehow it involves his master and mistress safety. And if they were in trouble, so is Juliet. He **has** to have a talk with Artemis once they land on the island.

Artemis locked the door and looked at himself in the mirror. His pale face was more transparent and looked haggard. His usual immaculate clothes were disheveled. 

'_Calm down, Artemis. Breathe deeply. Hey! I'm a logical person. Nothing is going to happen to them. They are just on a holiday and you are joining them. That's all. Nothing is going to happen.' But Artemis wasn't convinced._

A half hour later, they have safely landed on the island, Corsica. They made their way to the hotel where Artemis Senior and wife were staying. Once at the reception, Artemis asked if his parents were around.

"Mister Fowl? Yes, yes. He was here yesterday with his lovely wife and the lady-guard. They have gone on a little trip to explore the island and won't be back till tomorrow."

Inwardly heaving a sigh of relief, Artemis composure remain stolid as he turned to let Butler checked them in. 

Once settled in the penthouse room beside his parents, Artemis went to take a dip in the _outdoor_ pool for a change.

**A/N:** I apologise for the timing. I have no idea how long it would take for them to travel by air from Ireland to Corsica. Plus, I never rode on a plane before LOL. **Why Corsica?** It was the first Mediterranean Island name to appear and from my search, it looks like a really beautiful place, the kind I think the Fowls would visit. Lots of natural beauty. If anyone wishes to change any of the discrepancies, do leave a note in the reviews.

**Remarks on Eternity Code:** I just realised one thing: When Artemis wore the reflective lens in his eye, he actually wasn't _mesmerized or was partially __mesmerized (since it was only in one eye right?) therefore he was able to deflect the questions asked by Holly, he only told the LEPrecon 3 out of the 4 things he had done: time capsule in the garden, emails to arrive to him for the next 6 months and the storage space but he kept silent about the gold medallion and note given to Mulch. Damn clever of him. As for the mind-sweep, it only erases the memory and things he knew.****_


End file.
